You're Enough For Me
by Kotas-Author
Summary: Dala has a new surprize for Kota, and something else poses a serious threat to the whole Pride.  Part 4 of a 5 part series.


This is the fourth story in a series of at least five, and I know it doesn't make any sense to put these on here out of order but I wasn't at home at the point of submission and didn't have access to the first and second. it's sort of hard to understand when you just jump in because they all sort of run together. but as soon as I can I'll get the other stories up there. enjoy! (oh and one more thing, this does have explicit content in it, just so you'll know)

You're Enough for Me

"Are you serious?!" Dala asked incredulously after Kota finished his description of the dream he'd had the previous night. "Yes! I swear, that's what happened!" She shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. "I think you need to stop eating those fruits Raffiki feeds you." He laughed and affectionately nuzzled her. "I'm just glad not everything happened that way." She agreed and he got quiet. "Kota I know when you look like that you've got something on your mind. "He squirmed around sheepishly. "Well, I didn't tell you about the last part of the dream."

"What was it?"

"Ummm. . . it would be better if I showed you."

"O, kay. . ." Having no idea what he was about to do, she took a seat. He leaned down closer to her and stopped. His smooth pink tongue slid out and rubbed against her cheek. He loved the feel of her fur and soft skin on his tongue. She closed her eyes and hummed. "Mmm that feels good." She smiled and quickly kissed his lips. He kissed her closed eyes, first her left, then her right. She reached up her paw and rubbed on his chest. He stroked her ear with a paw toe, gently going in circles. Her eyes still closed, she whispered, "Is this what happened in your dream?" He exhaled and started sliding his paw down her face, going to her chest. "Actually," He kept going down further, past her chest and mostly past her belly. "This is." He slid his paw over her vagina, applying light pressure and watching her quiver, listening to her moan quietly. Obviously she knew what she wanted. She grinned sensually and started laying back for him. She spread her back legs for him and he leaned down, tickling her with his whiskers. He could feel her tense up, her sensitive skin tingling with just a light touch. The he rubbed his nose slowly and gently across her opening. She spread her legs wider, opening herself up for him. He sank his tongue into her body, sending her into mild moaning spasms. Instinctively she tightened her muscles and they squeezed on his tongue. He could feel the warmth and moisture of her body. Then he took his head away from her, let her roll over and lift her haunches up a little bit. He straddled her, lowered himself just a bit, and shoved himself into her. She gasped loudly, tingles shooting through her body. He thrusted his pelvis into her, driving his member into her time and time again. She began moaning, getting louder with each time he went in, getting softer each time he went out. She shoved herself backwards, desperately trying to bring herself to her peak. She was swimming in pleasure, her nerves sedated, but still buzzing with the sensation of him inside her. She began to shiver, her edge approaching. He began slowly pushing his full length into her, pushing her over her summit. She felt his seed pump into her, screaming aloud. She shivered and he slid out after it was done. She moaned and rolled over on her back, letting him get on top of her. They ended up both on their sides, cuddled up on the grass, sound asleep.

The blue-eyed lioness peeked up over the tops of the tall, sun-bleached savannah grass. Vitani had been tracking this herd of gazelles since that morning, and her patience had long grown thin. Her muscles tensing with anticipation, she kept her eyes straight on her target while sinking back down under the grass tops. A low growl, with anger and natural determination mingled together, came rumbling from her throat. Her eyes dilated and she sprang from her hiding place with a roar. Hitting the ground, the gazelles already startled and beginning to flee, she dug in with her claws onto the ground and sped after them. Even though she was at the limit of her speed, she couldn't get within reach of her target. Angrily she stopped and roared at the distancing animals. Breathing heavily, she flopped down on the ground and caught her breath. Her tired eyes glanced around her and surveyed the open terrain surrounding her. As she turned her head, she caught sight of a strange-looking box-shaped object around 50 yards in front of her, and moving closer. With her ears fully forward, she was unable to determine what she was listening to. It didn't look friendly. She growled and began trotting towards it, picking up speed more and more the nearer she got to it. The thing got louder. She saw two figures moving in it, but her instincts told her to ignore them. She got within 50 feet of it, then roared. The vehicle stopped suddenly, but she kept going, taking what she thought was the opportunity to attack. She leaped into the air, claws extended. Then a loud boom shredded the air, and her body rapidly changed directions in mid-air, her legs flailing helplessly, landing flat on her back. She felt something hard, large, and cold in the left side of her chest, excruciating pain stabbed her nerves, and she had a strong scent of blood in her nostrils. Convulsing on the ground, she roared, swinging her paws, trying to regain her footing. Two more booms went off, and her body was instantly hit twice in the stomach with two more bullets. She felt a gagging sensation, then her insides churned and she vomited, still on her back. Choking, she began to feel light-headed, trying to roar, but only gurgling foam, blood, and vomit. Blackness in the peripherals of her vision. Then she felt everything slow down, as the blackness covered more and more of her vision. Dizzy, she let her eyes close, and felt the last beats of her heart fade into nothing.

Simba's eyelids fluttered slowly open, still adjusted to the darkness of the den. Nala's sleeping body lay warm and still against his, save for the steady up and down movement of her chest. He affectionately nuzzled her nose, gently trying to wake her up. His slumber had been interrupted by the first shot and his ears automatically were perked. Then the second and third came. His eyes instinctively widened and he looked around, straining to hear more. Quickly searching his mind for answers, he found nothing he knew to match the sound. Thunder, impossible. Earthquake, too abrupt. Stampede, too short-lived. He woke Nala urgently. Two beautiful sleepy sapphire eyes opened halfway to him, and he couldn't help but smile. Then his composure returned and he told her quietly, "Sweetheart, I heard something a few seconds ago and I need to go check to see what it was. Can you manage here for a little while?" She smiled and tiredly said, "mmm but what if I get cold?" She winked. He smiled and kissed her. "I'll try not to be long. I'll take Kota with me, that'll make the trip shorter."

"Hmmmm. . . okay baby. I'll see you in a little while." He loped off to the other den where Kota stayed. Upon getting there he began to ponder why Kota wasn't there, but shortly he remembered he'd watched Kota run off after he'd asked him all those strange questions. He made his way out of the small cavern and towards the direction his friend had run.

Kota felt a faint tingling along the right side of his body, gradually getting stronger as he awakened to Dala massaging his ear with her tongue. He smiled and cringed happily, little pangs of pleasure flitting up and down his nerves. He opened his eyes and smiled at her warmly. "Hey sweetheart. You tired?"

"Mmm. . .a little bit."

"Do you think we should be getting back?"

"Probably so. We don't want the others to get worried." He stood up, leaning his head down for her to hook a paw over. He helped her to her feet, then they shook off and started towards their home. Minutes after-wards, they caught sight of Simba. When they got within earshot, Simba called out, "Kota! Hey come her for a minute!" He trotted a short distance towards him. "What's going on?" Kota asked.

"I heard something a few minutes ago that woke me up, and it wasn't just thunder or a moving herd. It was different."

"Sooo, what do you want me for?"

"I want you to come with me and check it out, just to make sure it's nothing serious."

"Uhh, okay." He turned to Dala. "Hey baby, can you do without me for a little while?" She smiled at him and replied playfully, "Hmmm I guess so." They kissed and he and Simba started off towards the direction the sound came from.

"So. . ." Simba began once Dala got out of sight. "Did ya have a good time?" Kota put on an innocent face and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Kota." He answered with a smile. "Don't try to hide it. You know what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"Your little time off. . .alone. . ._with_ Dala. . . don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." Kota got a sheepish look on his face, then grinned. "Fine. Yeah, it was _really _fun." They both had a good chuckle, then conversed for a few minutes longer until Kota's nose caught something in the air. Sniffing, he asked, "Is that blood?" Simba did the same. "Yeah, I think it is." Kota sampled the air again. "It's not from anything we'd want to eat." Simba looked at him. "You can tell that?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's it from?"

". . .a lion."

"What?"

"Yeah. Here, follow me." Simba felt his stomach twist up with fear as Kota led him, nose in the air, closer and closer to the site of Vitani's murder. "We're getting close." He whispered to Simba. Now even _he _could tell it was from a lion. They were in the tall grass, the scent getting ever stronger. Then Kota stepped on something soft. In horror he looked down and Vitani's corpse lay under his feet. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Simba took one glance and had to turn away to vomit. Kota couldn't find words. He found where concentrated blood was, and wiped away some of it. "Simba come look at this!"

"I ca – I can't really. What is it?"

"This is a freakin' hole! There's no bite marks or slashes or missing fur or anything."

"What?"

"Come here." Simba slowly made his way over to the body. Three holes, they counted. "I've never seen anything like this." Kota quietly exclaimed.

"I have." Simba's eyes stayed focused on the body. Kota looked at him with a questioning expression on his face.

"When?"

"A long time ago, when Scar was still here with the hyenas."

"What happened?"

"I was coming back to the Pridelands, and I stopped to find something to eat. I started walking around, trying to find the scent of a herd or some kind of animal, when I found something like this."

"Why would someone want to kill Vitani? I know she doesn't really have any kin in the pride, but she never hurt anyone."

"I don't know." Simba had a calm, sober expression on his face. Knowing what she had done to Kota, but still, she was a member of his pride. He took one last look at her, and turned away. "Simba? You alright?"

"No. . .I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

". . .I couldn't do anything. I was sleeping while one of my lionesses was being mutilated. I should've been watching. I didn't even know she was gone." Kota could see his king's eyes get moist. Then he turned away and started back towards Pride Rock.

Though he tried to comfort him, Kota couldn't get a response from Simba. Not when they were climbing the old stone steps, not when they separated to their separate dens. It was a dark time for the pride that day.

The following morning wasn't much better. Kota and the king slept in later than they were supposed to, and when Simba finally did get up, he was quite irritable. Kota opened his eyes slowly and snuggled closer to Dala. She took a big, slow breath and as she exhaled, the gentle breeze tickled his nose. He lifted his head up and turned away to sneeze. It mildly shook his body, waking her up. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Bless you" she cooed with a sweet smile. "Thank you." He gave her a kiss and sat up. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm still a little upset."

"About Yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Me and Vitani never _did_ get along very well. _Especially _after what she did to you."

"Yeah. She apologized for it, but I still. . .never really forgave her for it."

"Yeah. . .I'm sorry that it happened like this, sweetheart."

"Don't be." He leaned down and gave her another tender kiss. "It's okay. I don't want it to screw up the pride and get everybody like Simba was yesterday."

"True. . ."

"However, somebody's gonna have to go get the food that she was supposed to get." She glanced up at him. "Does it _have _to be you?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile. She whined playfully and rolled over, saying "Why do you have to be the best at that?" He chuckled.

"I don't know. . .I don't like it either. But I'll be back, sweetheart, I promise."

"You _better_ be." She smiled at him and gently pawed at his strong chin. "Get back soon for me, baby."

"Alright." He gave her one last kiss and reluctantly turned towards the savannah. He took a breath and started down the large stone steps.

Lurking in the tall grass, noiseless, Kota watched the completely unsuspecting herd with hardened, focused, predator's eyes. Blending in with his surroundings, he swiftly but silently made his way closer to his goal. Coming up from behind the herd, downwind, he had his sights set on a nice fat wildebeest grazing lazily in the hot African sun. he could feel his adrenaline releasing into his bloodstream, coursing through his body, building up massive potential energy in every muscle he had. His eyes got wide, and he suddenly sprang from his position as if propelled by some supernatural force. He was halfway to his target before the herd saw or heard him. ¾ of the way to the animal, he jumped, mouth wide open, front legs spread wide and out in front of him, brandishing 8 fully extended, deathly black claws. Landing directly on top of the unfortunate beast, he immediately tore into its throat, spilling a trail of blood. Then he used his claws as grappling hooks to hang on until the animal collapsed, rolling off of it, he stood up, propped his front paws on top of his kill, and rattled the air with a tremendous roar. Scanning the horizon, he caught sight of a box-shaped object and it seemed to be moving his direction. His instincts told him "_No, this is __my __kill!"_ . The beastly adrenaline had not yet resided in his bloodstream. He started running towards the object, his eyes flaming. He saw the two moving figures in it, but his brain took no notice. He blasted the atmosphere with another roar. Immediately afterwards, he heard a loud boom. Dust flew up in front of him, showering his face with loose soil. He'd heard that sound before. His head instantly cleared. Another loud boom ripped across the savannah. Something hard, cold, and sharp plunged into his right shoulder. His blood spattered in his face and he jolted to the right, then fell down, screaming in pain. He heard a noise he hadn't heard before and the object sped away, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. His vision severely impaired, he clawed the air and beat the ground furiously. roar after roar emitted from his throat, and he struggled to get up onto his feet again. Needles of pain stabbed through his nerves. He let out another scream of pain and collapsed back onto the ground. After several more attempts to stand, he finally forced himself to his feet, limping heavily. He made his way slowly back to Pride Rock.

Wincing with every step he took, blood still steadily trickling down his leg along the already crusty path of dried blood, making a jagged line of red across his rich fur. He glanced up with watering eyes at the stone steps, and knowing he couldn't possibly ascend them, he collapsed again with a faint huff. Trying to moan loud enough to be heard from atop the rock's surface, he squeezed out a few weak grunts. Through his pain-stricken eyes, he saw Simba's head snap into view. Kota let his own head down, knowing that help would be there soon.

He heard whispers. Straight above his head. He fought his eyelids open and saw three faces. Dala was there, as were Simba and Kovu. Dala's head went down to his ear and he heard her whisper, "Sweetheart? Are you alright? Can you talk? What can I do, baby. Talk to me, please." He grunted, still feeling something horribly wrong with his right shoulder, and tried to talk to her. "The s-same. . .thing that ha-happened to Vi-Vitani. . .it was-"

"No, no don't say anything else, you'll hurt yourself." he layed his head down and relaxed as he received a series of deep, gentle kisses from his mate. The others left, leaving them alone. With a gently-padded paw, she stroked his forehead, moving his mane out of his face. She looked him over and whimpered a bit. "Mm baby I'm _so_ sorry this happened to you."

"It's. . .okay. I'm not dead. At least the good part is that I can see you every day. Because I'm not walking _any time_ soon." They laughed and she replied, "Yes, that's true." she paused for a few seconds and looked at him. He glanced up at her and noticed she was smiling at him. He chuckled and asked, "What is it?" She gave him a gentle kiss, then intensified it slowly. She began opening her mouth, pressing it onto his, and then closing it. He tasted wonderful. Kota relaxed with the kiss, closed his eyes, and let her work. She began teasing him with her tongue, flitting it into his mouth and not giving him any opportunity to do anything with it. She reached her paw over to his chest and rubbed it in little circles, all around, his soft, fresh mane finding its way between her paw toes. He eased his tongue closer to her lips while she kept the kiss alive. She closed her teeth gently around his tongue and applied light pressure to it, nibbling on it. He smiled as best he could, his tongue still caught between her gentle jaws. Then she released it and let her own slip out and slowly rub his in circles. She kept rubbing, moving her head closer to his at the same time. When her lips touched his, she finally engulfed his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it lustfully. It felt so good, giving him this again. He moaned peacefully, enjoying her arousing attention. His entire body relaxed, letting her flood his nerves with her body. She pushed his tongue up against the roof of her mouth and used her own to rub on it. He craned his neck and leaned into her, his lips touching hers again. He reached up with his paw and wrapped it around the base of her neck and pulled down, deepening their tongues in each other's mouths. She pulled away after two more minutes and slowed down a bit, giving him little repeated kisses on his reddened lips, talking in between them. ". . .You. . .know. . .how we've always. . .wanted. . .a baby?"

"mmmmhmmm."

"Well. . .I've got something to tell you. . ."

"Hmmm. . .what?" She stopped and lifted her head up. "We're going to." He sprang up on his feet, eyes wide. "What?! Oh OWW!!" His face tightened up and he sank back down onto the ground. "What did you say?!" She smiled and nodded. "I'm pregnant, sweetheart." She excitedly leaned down and they nuzzled affectionately. When she lifted up again, a huge smile was on his face. He tried to get up again, to which Dala quickly said, "No no no, _you _lay down and rest, Kiara and Nala can take care of me. Simba too."

"But they shouldn't have to! _I'm _the one that takes care of you!"

"But I'm not about to let you hurt yourself trying to baby me. You lay _there. _And stay. For me? Please?" She pecked him on his lips once more and went to find Nala. Kota watched her go, and when she left his eyesight, he turned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "you'll be fine. . ." He repeated sarcastically to himself quietly. "But that's _my _job. _I'm _supposed to do that. Not _them._" He winced as he rolled over on his stomach and tried to sleep.

Dala and Nala sat in the main den. Nala's paw very slowly rubbed over Dala's stomach, trying to feel any movement. She looked up at her. "Well, I don't feel anything now, but it's a little early for that anyway. You must be so proud, honey." She smiled. "Thanks, Nala. Kota was so happy when he heard."

"He should be. You two are so young and strong. I liked him the moment I saw him. He loves you, Dala." She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know. I love him too." She turned to Nala, a passionate look on her face. "I love him so much. When Simba carried him in and I saw all that blood-" Her voice began to shake. "It-it was all _over _his gorgeous mane and he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed, . .I-I didn't know what to do and I was so scared. . ." She squeezed two tears out of her eyes and they dripped slowly down her perfect fur, glistening drops of fear, mingled with the deepest love. Nala's face grew compassionately soft and she stepped into Dala, holding a paw over her back and giving her a comforting nuzzle. "Awww don't cry, honey, he'll be fine, he's in the other room right now you saw him, hun, nobody's going to hurt him, it's alright, okay?" she leaned her head back, then craned her neck to look Dala in the eyes. "okay? He's going to be perfectly fine. He's just weak right now, honey. Don't be scared." Dala sniffled and looked up through wet eyes at her grandmother. "I'm sorry Nala. . .I was just so terrified that he wouldn't make it. . ."

"He will, sweety. He's strong, and bullet wounds wouldn't have hurt him as much as a regular lion. Raffiki looked at him, Dala. He said that Kota shouldn't be alive right now. He will be okay, honey. Don't worry." Dala had cleared her face and now asked her grandmother, "how does that happen?"

"Simba told me about when he saw something like the way Vitani was killed when he was coming back to the Pridelands when Scar was still here. Animals do it, but I don't know how or why."

"Do you think they'll come here?"

"I don't know. They seem to go wherever they want." Dala shifted in her spot a bit. "But. . .do you think they will? What would they want from here?"

"I don't know. Simba never knew what they wanted. As far as we know they just hurt and kill animals." Dala got up. "I'm going to go check on Kota. Thank you, Nala. I was just. . .having a moment."

"I understand completely, dear. It's just fine."

"I didn't really want to walk off like this. . .but there's a lot for me to think about right now."

"Ohh it's okay, honey. It's alright." Dala nodded her head and made her way to her and Kota's den, her stomach slowly rising as anxiety built up in her. She reached the back of the den and let herself down slowly, her paw on her stomach. "_I've wanted a cub all my life. Why did something have to happen __now?__ Just when things were going so __well.__ Why did these things have to kill Vitani?" _She turned her teary eyes to Kota, still peacefully sleeping. "_And why did they have to hurt __him?__ He's __everything__ to me." _She stared at him, the perfect picture of affection and love. His fur stained with blood around his shoulder. His strong chest that she'd nuzzled, hidden in, caressed, and slept against, slowly rising and falling with his breathing. His eyes softly closed, evidence of a rough but noble life. A few dark strands of his mane hanging down across his forehead. She could see an expression of disappointment lingering on his sweet face from before he fell into his peaceful slumber. He was on his side, with his left paw under him and his right one extended out towards her. She begged herself to reach out and take it and hold it tight, but it would wake him. He needed rest. His mouth closed, what had said all the sweet things in her ear, what she had kissed passionately so many times. All of it, could be lost, she thought. Her eyes overflowed and a single tear began slowly down her muzzle. Her bottom lip trembled and she sat down, slowly sliding her paws down in front of her into a laying position, inching her way up to him. She extended a claw, and very gently lifted away the hair out of his face. She put her nose down to his mane and smelled the same heavy scent she smelled when she first met him. He was so strong. Even with him totally relaxed she could see the great strength in him, the large, defined muscles in his legs. Silently she started to cry. Her foundation, _their _foundation had been shaken. In danger of being broken. She never thought anything else would come between them or get in the way anymore. First her foolish pride, then Vitani. Then the Hyenas. The injuries she sustained in Gaul's attack. Why couldn't things just be _right? _more tears came, and she stopped caring about waking him up and let go, putting her paws on the sides of his head and weeping aloud. He stirred and rolled over on his stomach, Dala clasping his head, making it difficult for him to move. "Heeeeyy heeeyy what's wrong, baby?" He muscled himself up to a sitting position and scooted closer to her, trying to lift her up to sit also. She wrapped her paws around him and buried her head in his left shoulder. He stroked her back, holding her to him. "Sweetheart what's _wrong?_ Why are you crying?" She stopped and said to him, "I'm just. . .I'm scared, honey. I'm afraid. I don't want those things that hurt you to come here. I'm afraid they'll hurt the baby, or you again, or anybody else. Why can't things just stop?? Why does there always seem to be something hurting or between us? Why can't things just be right??" He hugged her closer to him. "It's okay, sweetheart. I won't let _anything _happen to you. _Or _the baby. It's gonna be fine, baby. I promise." He could feel her sharp breathing, meaning she must have been crying a few minutes before he woke up. He _couldn't _let anything happen to her. Injuries aside, he had to get up. He had to keep her safe. She clung to him still, and looked up with pleading eyes. "Stay with me, please, please stay with me." Like a little child she held onto him as he laid back down. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. It's okay, baby. Nothing's gonna happen to you, or the baby. Just calm down, close your eyes, and try to sleep. It's gonna be okay." He tenderly eased out his tongue and stroked it across her forehead, trying to lull her to sleep. When she finally drifted off, he stopped, layed his head down beside her, and fell asleep.

She layed on the grass, pain overwhelming her body, but unable to move. Everyone around her, Kota, Simba, Kiara, Nala, Kovu, Raffiki. All trying to comfort her and make it easier. She continued to cry out, as she strained on through labor. Kota covered her face with licks and kisses, but they were of no avail. He face contorted, her heart rate slowing down. The baby was halfway born, extremely small. Her contractions slowly stopped, and her eyes opened momentarily, a pair of glazed eyes staring eerily into Kota's. Then her pupils dilated, and her chest fell. It never came back up. Kota put his ear to her chest. He heard nothing. He leaned his head back and was preparing to scream---

Kota sat up quickly, jolted awake. Breathing hard, he looked at Dala, sound asleep. He shook off the nightmare, took one glance at her, and went outside and down the stone steps. He softly hit the ground, and started walking, not caring which direction. With a heavy heart and mind, he began attempting to sort out the tangle of emotions that had formed inside him. He couldn't understand how he couldn't make everything right. Dala was right. Why _did _things have to be so hard? He hadn't had the chance to see all the things that happened. He felt ashamed of himself. He should have been stronger than this. Now she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Something they _always _wanted. And now there was a danger to them both. The whole _pride. _he knew that once the humans came there would be a large responsibility for him. Not _just _to protect Dala and the baby. But everyone else as well. How could he stay true to what he was bound to do and fulfill his duty to the pride at the same time? For a brief moment he missed the old days, when he was at home in the jungle with nothing to worry about except hunting, and he could do that extremely well. Nobody to be obligated to, nobody to answer to. Then he rebuked himself for thinking such a thing. He wouldn't have it any other way than here with Dala. His mind grappled with his thoughts and priorities for a bit longer, then he made his mind up. He looked up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and softly but firmly said to himself, "She, comes, _first." _He looked around and saw that he'd wandered far away from the den. He turned around and started back, his heart a bit lighter.

Suddenly his eyes were blasted with a bright light. He froze. Movement came from behind the light, then a flash of fire and a loud boom tore through the night. He heard a whizzing noise and then a pain in the tip of his ear. It had grazed him. He dug in with his claws and leaped to the side, hitting the ground at full speed until he hid behind a small tree, crouching down in the grass. The light searched around frantically and he heard the human's voices. They wouldn't find him. He saw an opportunity. This was his chance to destroy the threat to the pride. To Dala. He'd never been up against anything like this. He knew he was capable. His eyes dilated, and he felt adrenaline begin flowing into his veins, raising hackles on his back. His tail flicking back and forth. His eyes darkened, and he let out a short roar, then immediately leaped from behind the tree about ten feet. The searchlight spun around to the tree and more gunshots banged through the darkness. He watched the tree get splintered with bullets, and then he let out a low growl from his new position. Noiselessly leaping over to were he was directly them. The light swung around and more gunshots threw up dust. He was toying with them. Absolutely silent, he went around in a circle, an evil smile forming on his mouth. He was quickly learning how easy it was to dispatch these animals. Then another light flicked on, and shone in a different direction. He froze again. He had to be more careful now. They were both pointing away from him. He positioned himself behind the second light, and without a sound, lept up behind it, clasping the human throat with his claws and teeth. Without a sound, his victim fell back with Kota's weight as he dissembled his throat, quickly killing him. Leaping to another spot, the last light swung around and focused on the area where the flashlight had fallen. But there were no gunshots. The human made a noise, then knelt down beside the corpse. Kota stepped out of the shadows, letting the human set the light on him. He kept approaching him, a low, angry, murderous growl emitting from his throat. The man's eyes got big, and he quickly backed up. He obviously didn't have a gun, and was too scared to grab it from his fallen partner. Kota showed his teeth, and roared half-way. The human screamed, then Kota vaulted himself up into the air, landing directly on top of the screaming man. Instantly he had broken its neck and it and he fell to the ground with a thump. He stepped off of his kill, took a deep breath, and shook the night air with a deafening roar. All his adrenaline he put in that roar, all the resolve, all his determination. All his love. He left them where they lay, and made his way to the small pond just outside of Pride Rock to wash off the small amount of blood that had brushed off on his muzzle and paws, shook off as best he could, and climbed up the steps again, completely different from when he had descended from them before. He had abolished the threat to his pride, proved to himself that he _was _indeed strong enough to perform his duty, and, above all, he had secured the safety of his love, and future child.

Briskly he hopped up the final step, almost with a smile on his face, anxiously looking for Dala. She was right where he'd left her, soundly sleeping. He smiled and began gently laying down beside her, snuggling up against her. He couldn't keep a grin off of his face. Eventually fatigue overtook him, and he slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

"Kota? Kota, wake up." Dala whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes, squinting at the warm sunlight streaking through the den opening. His mate's gorgeous face was above him. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. A confused look came over her face and she asked, "What was that for?" He grinned again and hopped to his feet. "Oh nothing. I just love ya, baby." The look on her face changed to surprize. "Is there something wrong?" He smiled slyly at her and said, "Come with me." He turned and trotted happily out the entrance. She had no choice but to follow. He led her to the pond, the early morning African sun warming them both just right. She approached him, sitting down in the grass with his tail lazily thumping the ground every so often. She shrugged and sat down, getting frustrated. "What is going _on, _Kota? Don't you think there's other stuff to do besides _this?" _He shook his head and laughed. "No, there's not. Everybody already knows. And they've gone to relax. It's just you and me, girl." He winked and started slowly towards her. "Everybody knows?"

"Ohh yes. That the humans are dead and there's no longer a danger to anything." Her face lightened up and she gasped. "What?!" He nodded and walked the rest of the way to her. "Yep. I . . .found them last night. They're dead, sweetheart. Everything's fine." she started laughing and crying and smiling all at once, and they went into a passionate nuzzle. When she pulled away and asked, "So why did you bring me out here?" He smirked and said, "Oh I just thought you may want to take a little swim with me. . ._if _you're interested." She returned the smile and nudged him towards the pond, brushing her body past his. He followed and they chased each other through the water. Soaked, they splashed and played like little cubs, the cares that were originally on their minds slipping away. He pulled her down under the water, then let her back up. His soaked mane hung down in his face. She laughed and lifted it away with her paw. He cocked his head and said, "You look so sexy when you're wet." They paused and she put her paws on his shoulders. They rubbed their noses together, her glistening fur shining in the sun. their lips met and her paws went crazy, exploring his body frantically, as if she'd never felt anything like it before. He leaned hard into her kiss. She sucked on his lips, reddening them. His tongue came out and she let hers tangle with his, rubbing it around in circles. He squeezed her chest, pushing against the wet shining fur. He could still feel her warmth. His paws went down her belly, and he could feel her breathing get quicker. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his wet shoulder. His paw found its way to her slit. She moaned and started massaging his ear with her tongue. He slowly pushed his paw toe inside her, bringing another moan from her. She clutched at his back. He started slowly pushing in and out, causing her to moan still more, and she tightened her grip on him. He took his paw away from her and held her face in them. He delved deeply into her mouth with his tongue, tasting her sweet saliva. She closed her lips around it and sucked on it gently. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and let him drink the water out of her fur on her neck. He looked at her, bringing her head back up, a challenging, sexy look on his face. "This water tastes a lot better when it comes off your fur." She draped her front legs around his neck and ran her tongue between his lips and teeth. Then they pressed together for one long, lustful, lingering kiss. Holding each other, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Kota was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry. . .that I couldn't calm you down or keep you from crying."

"Ohh no no no baby. You mean more to me than anyone in the _world, _sweetheart. It's okay. You're _so _strong. You don't have to worry about that. You're so amazing, and I can't see myself with anyone or anything but _you. _you don't have to prove yourself to me. You do that every day. You're my everything. Can't you see that there's nothing extra that you need to do? You've _always _been there for me, you've _always _been faithful, and always, _always, _you're enough for me."


End file.
